Día de pesca
by Spark Valkov
Summary: Kenshin va a pescar y se encuentra a Sanosuke, quien no a podido dormir por un sueño que lo atormenta. SHONEN-AI.


**KONICHIWA!**

**Bueno, otra vez vengo yo, y con los fics yaoi de RK. Como digo, si no les gusta el yaoi, y menos de esta serie, pues váyanse, nadie les obliga a leer esto que de seguro no les gustará.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi… shonen-ai, no es para tanto… a si, kenXsano n/n**

**AUTORA: Sayaza Nanjo**

**Este fic TAMPOCO es mio, pertenece a una chica llamada SAYAKA NANJO, asi que, el fic es exclusivamente de su imaginación y su escritura, no he modificado nada.**

**Día De Pesca**

Esa mañana Sanosuke despertó asustado, gracias a una horrible pesadilla, como no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño se levantó y decidió salir a caminar un poco a ver si ocurría algo interesante. Llevaba bastante rato fuera ya un tanto aburrido, de pronto oye una voz...

-Sano!  
Se da vuelta a ver quien es...

-Hey Kenshin—lo saluda él.

-Dime ¿que haces tan temprano?—preguntó Kenshin pues no era habitual ver a Sanosuke vagando a esas horas de la mañana.

-Oh (rascando su cabeza) es que no podía dormir así que salí a ver si encontraba algo que hacer... y tu? veo que llevas una caña de pescar—le dijo Sano.

-Así es, quería aprovechar para pescar un poco el día de hoy—contestó Kenshin.

-Bien entonces te acompañaré porque ya estoy aburrido—le dijo Sanosuke.

-De acuerdo-replica Kenshin sonriente.

Mientras se dirigían hacía algún lugar en el río...

-Pero dime, por qué no podías dormir?—preguntó el espadachín.

-Una extraña pesadilla—en ese momento recuerda el rostro de su "querido" Saitô, al parecer había soñado con él—Brrrr... no quiero recordarlo, lo peor es que (ahhhummm) aún tengo sueño..

-Pues yo creo que te hace falta dormir otro poco, tienes un aspecto horrible—comentó Kenshin mirándolo de cerca.

-Tu crees...

-Mira creo que ese lugar estará bien, estás de acuerdo?—preguntó Kenshin emocionado con lo de la pesca.

-Si, por mi está bien, eres tú el que va a pescar yo sólo dormiré un poco—le dijo Sanosuke estirando los brazos y bostezando.

Se dirigen hacía una roca que estaba sobre el río y se sientan, Sano se recuesta y comienza a dormirse mientras Ken silencioso espera atrapar algo.

Después de mucho rato finalmente algo pica, pero Kenshin no logra traerlo hacia él, tira pero no puede

-Sanosuke! Sanosuke!—Sano despierta un tanto asustado y se levanta medio dormido a ayudar a Kenshin, de pronto Sano resbala y ambos caen de la roca, primero Ken y luego Sanosuke sobre él. Como Sano aún estaba dormido le dió un feroz golpe en la cabeza a Kenshin con la suya sin poder evitar que sus labios se pusieran sobre los de su amigo. En ese momento Kenshin se pone color tomate pero no logra sacarse de encima el cuerpo de Sano que parecía inconsciente, y efectivamente Sano estaba aturdido por el golpe en la cabeza, se sentía adolorido y no podía moverse, lo único agradable eran unos suaves, blandos y deliciosos labios que estaban junto a los suyos, no sabía a quien podían pertenecer, de pronto Kenshin pudo esbozar un dificultoso

-Sssssannnno—.

Y fue entonces cuando a Sanosuke se le espantó todo el sueño y el aturdimiento al darse cuenta de que esos exquisitos labios eran de...

-K-kenshin!—Sano se retiró rápidamente del cuerpo de Kenshin a la vez que se ponía rojísimo.—L-lo siento, n-no lo hice a p...

-No te preocupes, tu cabeza está bien?- pregunta Ken mientras se levantaba.

-Ah?

-Tu cabeza... está sangrando—Sanosuke toma su frente y ve la sangre en su mano, le dolía mucho y la verdad es que no se había dado cuenta de que se había golpeado tan feo—te limpiaré un poco.

Cuando Kenshin se acercó Sano no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso

-Espera no es necesario...—le dijo.

-No es molestia—le dijo Ken sonriendo.

-P-pero—Kenshin limpiaba la herida con una delicadeza muy agradable—se siente bien—pensó.

-Ya está... creo que deberíamos ir a casa para que el doctor Genzai la limpie y la cure, podría infectarse—le dijo Kenshin que tomó la mano de Sano para ayudarle a levantarse, y este tembló y quitó su mano rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Ken extrañado por la reacción.

-N-nada, es que me duele—le dijo Sano para disimular.

Al parecer hasta el más mínimo contacto con Kenshin lo ponía nervioso como si algo más fuera a ocurrir, sabía que no sería así pero... ese beso involuntario lo había dejado así, extraño.

-Tal vez te torciste al caer- vuelve a tomar su mano- dejame ver le dijo Kenshin tomándole la mano nuevamente.

Sanosuke deseó quitar la mano nuevamente pero iba a parecer muy sospechoso así que se contuvo.

-Ya, ya no me duele—le dijo con un gesto de obvio dolor.—Está bi..atchissss..

-Creo que mejor nos vamos luego, te vas a resfriar—le dijo Kenshin. Entonces se dirigieron hacia donde vivía el doctor Genzai.

CONTINUARÁ…TALVEZ… O.O

**Bueno, si quieren, podría continuarlo, necesito inspiración para poder escribir el resto, y los halagos me surten muy bien n/n**

**Si gustan podría continuarlo ya con mis propias letras, porque… bueno, tampoco siguió la continuación, ya van creo que mas de 7 meses que no lo continua, pero… no estoy segura n/n**

**Poka! (en ruso) Sayonara!**

**Spark00666 **


End file.
